Don't Let Go
by MITTLE
Summary: Nora makes a dangerous wish. By making this wish she puts Patch and herself in more danger then before. Can Patch actually save this time or will Nora be the one saving herself. this is my first story for hush hush so please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea. Im thinking about continuing this, but I want to see what you guys thought about my story so far. So please read and review. Thank you!

**Patch**

"Don't be stupid Nora." I tried to take her hand but she quicky pushed me away. She turned until her back was to me, her arms wrapped tightly around her. " Take it back. Please."

In the alley, the rain pounded harder on my back, soaking me. She did not understand the complete danger she was in without me. The archangels would have already heard since they were keeping a close eye on me and would of already granted Nora her wish. My tittle was taken from me. I could feel it through my bones.

" I can't." Her voice broke. She shivered once and pulled her thin jacket more tightly around her shoulder. " Im sorry Patch."

Suddenly, anger filled me and I wanted to punch the stupid wall. Fine if she did not want me, then I was gone and not coming back. It was her stupid decision. " Fine. Have your way." I dug around in my pocket for my wallet and took out a twenty. I took her hand forcefully almost, putting the twenty in her hand and curled her fingers over it. " Then Im gone." I turned around, opening the door but stopped.

I heard a muffled cry come from her, she quickly wiped the tears away from her cold cheeks. I had to stop myself before I made the mistake of comforting her. Setting my face straight I took one last look at her and headed into the bar.

For once my cold heart stopped and I couldn't breath for a second. I lost the only thing for my existence. What the hell was wrong with me?

**Nora**

What the hell just happened . . . . .

**Please review.**

**~MITTLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites and added this to their alerts! You are now my favorite people on the planet!**

**~Patch**

The floor was littered in glass shards from pictures, vases and plates. The black leather couches and chairs were over turned or thrown across the room. There were so many holes in the wall that at any moment the whole wall could collapse easily. Patch's home looked like a tornado had gone through. He destroyed every aspect of the life that reminded him of her.

Patch stood leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed and his hat pulled low over his eyes casting shadows. He was visibly shaking with anger and hate. He was more mad at himself then Nora. How could he let something so stupid happen like this. And only he couldn't answer her when she said 'I love you' just because the stupid archangels were watching his every move.

He kicked the remaining of a bar stool across the room against the wall, breaking it into pieces. Finally, he fell to his knees, his head in his hands, giving a soft groan. " Why me?"

After everything he's done, this was the worst punishment he had ever received. How could one word break her faith in him? What was she thinking when she saw him? And what the hell was up with Marcie, Patch thought. Why did she have to ruin everything? What was her problem with Nora and everything she did? Nora was, no is the most kind hearted person he would ever know in this hell hole they called earth.

There was a soft tap on the wooden door. Patch slowly stood, whipping his face with the back off his hand. The knock came again but more demanding. He shook his head, a small scowl playing across his pale skin. "Impatient, son of a . . . " He muttered as he reached the door knob and threw the door open.

He was about to yell in the persons face, but stopped himself. He stared at her, confused. One hand reached behind him, he pulled a dagger out of his back pocket the hilt golden and a small angel curved into it. He held it behind him ready strike if needed.

The scowl came back, his eyes holding hatred. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled ever so slightly.

**~ Nora**

There was no sound inside the house but the rain hammering against the window outside. Sometime the heat would kick on and it made the house creak. The house was dark, with only the street lamp shining through the top floor windows someone would think no one was home, but a broken hearted girl.

Nora laid in her bed curled into a small ball. The blankets were thrown over her loosely thanks to Vee. She stroked the cold necklace that hung around her neck the only thing that was left of him she still had. For a long time she just stared at the lamp sitting on the night sand next to the bed, the only picture left of her dad was held tightly in her hand. Since her mother was out town, she was no help tonight.

A clap of thunder shook the trees followed by a flash of lighting. The bedside lamp flickered slightly before it finally went out leaving her in a total of darkness. Nora slithered under the covers suddenly scared of her surroundings.

She thought of one thing as her fingers curled around Patch's necklace.

**Don't let go.**

**Awesome things happening in the future.**

**~MITTLE**


	3. Chapter 3

~Patch

"What are you doing here?" He growled, gripping the dagger tighter. " I thought I told you to never come here."

She smiled lightly under her black hood. It covered her face completely, all you could see was a pale face and red lips. Her black robe fell to the hard wood floors, moving silently as ever when she walked. "Im sorry to bother you Jev but I've come to warn you. May I come in?"

He stepped aside holding the door open for her. He walked over to a flipped over chair, setting it up right. "Have a seat." He watched her every move waiting for the moment when she attacked. Her natural behavior to destroy something lifeless and no more use.

She looked around, taking in the ruined room around her. "Nice place." She chuckled to herself, but took the seat Patch offered her. " I came to warn you. He's back and he wants revenge on you for what you did. I came to prepare you for war that has finally come." her tone was serous but the smile showed more. " He's raising an army."

Patch stood there, his shoulders tense and his hands curling into fists. " How long do we have?" His black eyes closing.

" A month at the most." She rose to her feet, silently. She walked to the door opening it, but paused. She looked over shoulder, the evil smile still on her pale face. " He knows about your love affair with a certain Nora Grey." With her name hanging in the air , the cloaked girl left closing the door behind her.

He roared with rage, picking up the righted chair and throwing it against the wall.

Patch stood across the street from Nora's house. All the lights were out and the white curtains were drawn in every window. Even the light porch was out leaving the house looking like no one was home. A perfect opportunity for Him to send his demons. He walked across the street heading up the drive, quietly. He knew where they hide the extra key, under the bushes on the side of the house, he went to retrieve it going to the back door.

Patch slipped into the house, closing the door behind him as quickly and quietly as possible. He stood in the dark kitchen for a moment listening for any foot steps coming from above. Nothing. He knew her mother was out of town for another auction leaving her only daughter alone with fallen angels and something even deadlier. Great job at parenting Mrs. Grey.

Upstairs he stood in front of her door staring at the " keep out" tape on her door. He listened closely, cringing when he heard her talk in her sleep.

He wanted her as much as he had wanted to be human and he hated seeing her like this; broken just like when her father died. If he could take back everything he had said then he would in a second. But Nora being the stubborn one she is, wouldn't let her heart be broken again so quickly. That's what hurt the most.

As quietly as he could, Patch opened the door poking his head inside the room. Nora was under a mountain of blankets, mumbling in her sleep. Patch stepped in closing the door behind him. He slide down the wall bring his knees up to his chest. It broke his heart when he couldn't climb in bed with her like they use to do when her mother wasn't home, but tonight was different. Danger was hanging in the once peaceful night of the October air.

The clock on the night stand says 5:00a.m. in big bright numbers. Its been nine hours and there was still no sign of His warriors. Patch was still in his spot on the floor watching the window through the whole night. Luckily, Nora hadn't waken up once and was still sound asleep in her bed.

Patch closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall for a second. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream cuts through the night air. His eyes snapped open. Nora was sitting up straight in bed, her head in her hands. Her unruly curly hair snarled into a twist on the nape of her neck, her shoulders visibly shaking.

" Go away, go away. Please." She moaned into her hands. "Patch, please come back." She whimpered.

With his broken heart beating a million miles, he rose to his feet his black eyes always on her. He staggered towards her one hand out stretched. His face crumpled in pain at the sight of her crying. But somehow he had to stay hidden, she couldn't know why he was here it would only scare her more then the nightmares.

So instead of comforting her like he would love to do, he slide down the wall leaning his head back and closed his eyes listening to the muffling of her cries. He heard the bed squeak as she got out bed. He froze, his eyes snapping open. Patch was in the darkest corner of her room. There was no way she would notice him unless she turned on the dresser's lamp.

He watched Nora cross the room only in boy shorts and a tank top. She stepped out of the room and a moment later he heard the bathroom sink running. She came back with a small glass of water, climb back into bed. She tested her light on the night stand and it turned on after the second click.

His eyes stayed on her as she reached over to grab a chapter book on the floor. She sat against the head board, pulling the blankets around her. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

~Nora

The nightmares have gotten worse over time. One night their about death and then their about other things that do not need repeating. And tonight she didn't have the strong arms wrapped around her, holding her together. The only thing left of him would be his archangel necklace wrapped protectively around her fingers.

She stared at the pale blue wall, stroking the necklace. The cold words that he had said repeated in her head and broke her heart twice. If only she hadn't been there last night everything would be different. He would be there holding her while she cried because of the stupid nightmares and tomorrow or today would be as it always would be.

A single tear slide down her cheek at the lost she suddenly felt.

Her dad.

Her mom.

And now the only important thing in her life. Patch.

She bolted up in bed feeling the need to just do something other then just sit here and cry all night. She stood up tugging on some slippers and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so my stupid computer cut off the ending of the last chapter. I hate my computer.**

**So here is the rest of the last chapter for you all.**

**~MTTTLE**

She turned to walk out of her bedroom door but froze instantly. Her grey eyes met hard black.

Patch stood in the corner, staring back. His hat was pulled down low over his eyes and his hair curled around his ears. " Nora." He spoke in a whisper taking a cautious step towards her.

A sudden pain exploded inside her chest. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath anymore. Suddenly the world around her turned dark. She felt like she was falling until strong arms held her up.

The last thing she saw were his beautiful black eyes.

**Did His warriors finally catch up with Patch or is Nora just happy to see him?**

**I know your all confused about who He is, but he will be revealed in later chapters!**

**Thank you to every one. Please review everyone. Please!**

**~MITTLE **


	5. Chapter 5

~Patch

He caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. Her heart was beating frantically against her rib cage and she was as cold as ice. But her cheeks were flaming red. A thin needle stuck out of her left shoulder. Patch pulled it out, bending it so it would break and let it fall to the floor.

"Dammit." Patch whispered looking towards the broken window where it came from. "Not now."

All of a sudden the window shattered, rain of glass showered them before Patch hugged Nora to his chest, burying his face in her curly hair. He looked up only to be met by three long black swords pointed at him and Nora. There hilts were silver and white wings were covered into them symbolizing where and what they came from. There owners wore all black only their dark blue eyes showing.

His eyes flickered to each exit, the door or the broken window. If he took the door there would be a battle on the way down. The window would be an easy way out and there would be no fight. Hopefully.

"Don't even think about it angel. We have the house surrounded." A male spoke out from behind him. " If you give us the girl then there will be no fight"

Patch smiled from under his baseball cap's rim, a dark shadow hiding the lower half of his face. He wasn't going to give up so quickly, they should know that by now. He looked towards the window again.

There was only one way out.

He tightened his grip on Nora, in one quick smooth movement he reached behind him, taking the black sword out of the surprised warriors hands and threw it at the window with out hesitation. The glass that was still in tacked fell to the floor easily. Patch ran at the broken window not even stopping before he jumped.

He could hear the surprised voices of the warriors behind him as he landed on the balls of his feet perfectly. Outside the air was chilled and the wind was even colder. He curled Nora towards him as he took off running towards his jeep. He slide into the drivers seat swiftly, putting Nora next to him in the passengers seat. He backed out of the drive way quickly as the warriors started to pile out of the house swords raised high over their heads. The swords glinted in the moon light high lighting the words curved into the plate.

Patch sped down the road over one hundred miles, he glance at Nora her head rested against the cold window her checks still red. Her curly hair covered her eyes still closed from the needle. He didn't slow down until he came to the city and stopped at a red light. As quickly as possible he shrugged off his black jacket hung loosely open, lying it careful on Nora's crumbled form.

He stared her for a long moment. He didn't know what that liquid was or why it put her sleep but he knew who could help and knew everything about the warriors punishment.

He reached out to her taking her cold pale hand in his and kissed each finger tip. Her nails were starting to turn blue. With his other hand he turned the heat up higher until it was blowing out of the heater. He kissed her hand again whispering against her cold skin over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry."

PLEASE REVIEW!

~MITTLE


	6. Chapter 6

~**Nora**

**Black stars were scattered across her closed eyelids. She tried to understand what they meant but was just as confused as where she was. She couldn't feel anything but the icy touch to her skin or the smell of the sweet perfume of the poison in her veins. **

**Everything was a blur of memories to her. She didn't remember her mother or the dark hair boy who caught her as she fell. She didn't understand words that were circling around in her head. **

**All she did remember were the black beautiful eyes that stared back at her and the soft touch of his hands. **

**That was something beautiful to think about and that is what she held onto during this awful nightmare. **

**~Patch**

**He laid Nora in his bed covering her with ten heavy blankets to keep her warm. She was still freezing cold and her lips were starting to turn blue. Her long eyelashes cast shadows on her pale cheeks and her auburn hair framed her face perfectly.**

**With his hand over his dead heart Patch would of thought that she looked beautiful sleeping in his bed but the fact was she was really dying right before his eyes. There was no time for crying or the great memories that flooded his mind right now. All he wanted was to her beautiful smile again and have her in his arms. **

**He fell in love with a human a long time ago, he even fell from Heaven for her. But that was his past and Nora was his future. He wasn't going to stop loving her over a stupid fight that meant nothing. **

**He was going to fight for her.**

**Fight for their only future together. **


	7. Chapter 7

~Patch

He leaned against the wall across from the bed where Nora laid, still unconscious and freezing cold. He knew there was only one person who could save her at this moment but also kill her in a second. But she brought back horrible memories of the past he would not share with anyone, ones that stilled pained him to even think of now.

He made a promise to himself and Nora that he would do anything in his power to help her, to save her. Unwillingly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the number. He felt his muscles tense in frustration and regret.

It rang three times before a seductive hello answered. His answer was short and quick." I need your help."

It was minute before she answered." It's great to hear from you to, Patch. I thought there for a second that maybe you forgot about me. I guess not."

He slammed his fist against the wall leaving a dent, something to match his living room now. "This not a stupid little game anymore. This is urgent-"

"Oh really." She chimed in before he could even finish his sentence. "What could be so important this time Patch? Do you remember the last time you left me because you wanted to travel the world? What about that night in Paris in 1915 or that night we slept in that field filled with dirt and mud because you couldn't go home and I stayed with you? Or the time-"

"ENOUGH!" He growled into the phone."Will you listen to me for a second maybe? His warriors are back and I need your help."

For once she was silent. " what do you need?"

He sighed, looking behind him at Nora, lying almost dead in his bed because of what he is and what his job is suppose to be. He couldn't deal with the heart throbbing pain right now that was in his chest. He almost broke down right there and then but he had to stay strong for Nora. She was in this sleeping state because of him. But before he left he was going to make it right, everything.

"A human, a human was caught in the cross fire. They shot her with a needle and now she is unconscious as cold as ice." Patch whispered unable to speak louder then a whisper.

It took her a second to respond." I'll be there in the morning. Make sure she stays warm"

"Alright." Patch hung up, pulling another blanket out of the chest at the end of the bed. He pulled a whickered chair from the corner of the room next to the bed. He took one of her hands from under the mound of blankets."Please just hand in there a little longer. I love you Nora. With all my heart."

LINE BREAK-

There was a light tap on the door echoing through out the house. Patch lifted his head from his arms checking on Nora first. She was still ice cold and just as still as last night. Her lips were turning blue and her fingernails were white. Her auburn curls splayed out over the black silk pillow, her features perfect and beautiful. She was beautiful sight to see only if it weren't for the fact that she was dying slowly.

Before answering the door he changed into a fresh t-shirt and new jeans. He slashed cold water on his face to chase away the nightmares. He didn't care about the mess that was scattered across the livingroom; he just walked through it to answer the door. He opened the door finding her leaning against the door frame with sympathetic green eyes. She held a metal suitcase in one hand and a carry on it the other.

"It's been to long, Patch." She whispered, batting her eyelashes.

Love,

MITTLE


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ:**

**This is the first and probably only time I'm going to do this. **

**In a review or private message write a little plot for a little scene in the story. It can be between anyone in the story line so far. If you have any questions please pm me and I will to answer your questions. **

**THANK YOU!**

**~Patch**

"Lindsey." He acknowledged, starring at the girl who ruled his life for almost twenty years. She hasn't changed accepted for her new platinum blond hair. Her face was ageless and the scar that reached from her brow to the corner of her mouth brought back old memories that he never wanted to revisit. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories, he stepped aside letting her step inside. He closed the door, crossing the disaster room to his bedroom.

She looked around the room her mouth agape. She stared at the millions of holes in the wall some bigger then others. "What did you do, have a party?" Lindsey asked, being careful of her footing across the room.

He easily ignored the flash backs of that night, building a wall of cement against the on coming flood. But somehow his heart still broke against the pressure of the weight he was still carrying. "She's in here." His voice broke twice and he tried to clear his throat quietly.

Patch led Lindsey into the room, stopping at the door. Lindsey set her things down on the small loveseat in the corner, taking her sweet time to Nora. "Still the old Patch I see." Lindsey murmured, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. Patch ignored her, his eyes strained on Nora.

Lindsey pulled back the mounds of blankets, putting her slim hand over Nora's heart. "Her heart is still beating strongly." Her hands moved to her temples." She's in a lot of pain." He tensed at her words, his hands curling into visible fists. Lindsey was silent for a second, her hands moving to rest on her forehead. "Her thoughts are confused."

Lindsey moved towards the metal suitcase, pulling out a glass vile. Inside the vile was a hot pink liquid, which seemed to bubble when she moved it.

It made Patch nervous to the point where he just wanted to take Nora and make a run for it. He thought about this last night, just a brief, silly thought. But Lindsey was Nora's only hope for actually surviving.

"What color was the posing that made her sleep?" Lindsey asked, twirling the vile in her hand.

Patch only meant to take one step towards her but found him self standing by the bed across from Lindsey and Nora. "It was black. What is that?"

Lindsey smiled, showing her white brilliant teeth. "Something to awaken her." She looked down at Nora. "But she needs to sit up to swallow it. Will you help me?"

Patch moved onto the bed, leaning over Nora. He slide one hand around her waist and the other held her head. He moved her slowly until she was sitting up in Patch's arms, her head tilted back. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive." Lindsey whispered a hidden glint in her eyes. She slowly poured the context of the vile into her mouth. When the vile was empty she stepped back a small smile on her face.

His eyes were strained on Nora noticing the effects from the vile. Within minutes her skin was warming under her fingertips, her color returning to the slight tan she always had and the pink tint to her cheek bones. Her finger nails once blue were now a light red. Life seemed to return to her, he could see it in the way her body was once a frozen ice cube, but was now a beautiful living thing.

He held his breath, watching as her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful grey eyes starring up at the white plain ceiling. She took a deep breathe, her hand going to her heart.

"Nora." Patch whispered, turning her toward him slowly.

It may have taken her a moment to recognize who he was, but suddenly her small arms were around his neck and they were falling back onto the bed. His arms tightened around her, holding her against him feeling every heart beat of hers and every breath she took.

"Patch." Nora sighed into his shoulder her voice laced with love. "I've missed you so much."

**Love,**

** MITTLE.**


	9. Chapter 9

The small room was only lite by tall floor lamps scattered around the room, the black colored blinds were drawn keeping out the hot afternoon sun. The wooden floor, just polished last night, reflected the light from the lamps making the room seem brighter then it already is. In the middle of the room sat a huge wooden desk that curved into the shape of a U to the fit the small office, important files and blank sheets of papers thrown across the desk carelessly. Behind the desk against the orange colored walls stood bulky metal file cabinets, loosely papers sticking out the top drawer. The small office room was bare, seeming as no one stepped inside to visit the man who owned it, seeming too afraid to anger him.

At the desk, clicking his pen endlessly was a tall man in a tailored black suit. His silver streaked hair hung in his colorless eyes straining on the paper sitting in front of him, his long pale fingers curling into fists around the papers edges. His wings constricted against his suit jacket, wanting to stretch out the kinked and tired muscles. He reached carefully over, controlling his anger, to press a button on an intercom on the edge of his desk.

The intercom beeped once, a nervous women's voice answering his call immediately. "Yes, sir?"

"Please send in the soldiers of last night's mission." His voice was level, holding back the built up anger.

"Right away, sir."

The old demon leaned back in his chair, trying to keep back a devilish smile. He thought of the excuses the young warriors would come up with and his most loyal 1st class soldier would step in and take the blame and would be punished for his wrong doing. Being chained to a wall can really change a man, the demon thought.

One of the double doors opened to the office, and his most loyal 1st class soldier stood at uniform. His dark eyes roamed the office quickly before meeting his commander. "You wanted to see us sir?" His shaggy hung in his eyes and he reached up to run his pale hand through it. He was tall and skinny, with perfect scars lining his body from years of training and battles.

"Yes Cameron, please come in."

Cameron stepped aside, letting to of the younger 3rd class soldiers inside. They were twins with short strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, their skin slightly tanned. They took the wooden seats that were placed porously in front of the demons desk.

Cameron, or also known as Cam, closed the door behind them, but stayed by the door his hands fisted behind his back. He knew already what was going to happen, but decided not to step forward and take the blame. His shoulders still burned and the chain imprints around his wrists weren't going to fade away anytime soon. His body remembered what happened more then his mind did and he hated the thought of losing consciousness because of a little pain. Or a lot.

"Would one of you like to tell me what happened with the last night's mission." He asked his voice controlled. He folded the paper in front of him sticking it inside his breast pocket.

The twin soldiers were silent, their expressions set in a determined façade. They did not meet the demons cold stare instead they stared at the orange walls, wishing silently they were anywhere else.

Silence filled the room, the only sound being the ticking of the clock on the wall. The demon's eyes moved between them, enjoying the sight of fear in their eyes and the slight trembling of their hands in their laps. He shared one stern glance with Cameron nodding once.

Cameron moved forward, pushing the boy on the right out of his chair and on to his knees. He pressed the boy's forehead into the rough wooden floor holding the boys writs behind his back. "Answer the question!" Cameron screamed in the trembling boy's ears.

The boy still sitting in the chair quickly ran through the nights events. Explaining how they had put the girl to sleep as instructed and the angel escaping through the broken window. When the boy was done explaining he stared at his brother worriedly.

The demon shook his head, disappointed. "Cameron, let him go."

Cameron nodded letting go of the boy and taking a step back, taking his stance at the door. The boy stood slowly, wringing his wrists and taking his seat in the chair.

The demon took a pen, twirling it around in his fingers, shaking his head in disappointment again. "Normally we would punish those who would break code." He glanced between the boys making sure they were listening. "But since you are new to this world, I'll be forgiving and give you one more chance. Cameron." He stepped forward silently. "Tonight you shall scope the house, watch their every move and report back to me when the girl is alone. These two will be your warriors." He paused for a second. "Do you understand?"

All three soldiers stood at attention. "Yes sir."

"Excellent. You leave tonight"

Love,

MITTLE


End file.
